Dares of Death
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Invader Zim, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Phineas and Ferb have been ca-I mean have volunteered for some dares; Wanna join? Filled with doom, tacos, madness, and more DOOM! *includes musical performances* May change rating
1. Welcome!

**Me: **Welcome IZ fans, Sonic fans, and PF fans, to my first ever dare…thingy. I, of course, will be the host.

**Becky: **Hello.

**Me: **Becky, my first IZ OC, will be the co-host. And NIMS…

**NIMS: ***is sucking on a Suck Monkey*

**Me: **…She's just here because she wants to be.

**NIMS: **TACOS!

**Phineas: **What are _we _doing here? *points at himself and the Phineas and Ferb cast*

**Me: **Because I said so.

**Phineas: **Oh…okay then.

**Me: **Okay, the rules are simple; just comment a dare or two (or more) and these guys, whether they like it or not, will have to do it!

**Zim: **ZIM WILL NOT DO AS YOU PITIFUL HUMANS SAY!

**Me: **Oh, really? *shows a vortex to my Nightmare World* Remember this, Zimmy?

**IZ and Sonic casts: ***Gasp*

**PF cast: **WTHeck?

**Candace: **What is that?

**Becky: **That, Candace, would be Becky's Nightmare World, guaranteed to make the creepiest of people wet their pants! That includes Gaz and Buford.

**Buford: **You calling me a wimp?

**Becky: **…No Buford.

**Baljeat: ***trembling* What is the purpose of this portal of death?

**Me: **Simple, if you refuse to do a dare… *throws Keef into the Nightmare World*

**Keef: ***screams like a girl*

**Me: **You end up like Keef. *snaps fingers and Keef magically reappears*

**Keef: ***is hugging his knees* The voices won't go away…_they won't go away…_

**Perry: **…*chatters* […Creepy]

**Me: **Yes, very.

**NIMS: ***hugs GIR* I LUV YOU, GIR!

**GIR: ***is staring at a fly*

**Dib: **Well, this stinks.

**Me: **Becky has a crush on you, you know.

**Dib: ***blushes* Guh…?

**Becky: ***madly blushes* NO I DON'T!

**Me: **Do too.

**Becky: **Do not!

**Tak: ***growls at Becky*

**Me: **Okay, let's just get this over with. Hopefully at least ONE person will notice this and comment. *falls on knees raising arms in the air* PLEASE GIVE ME DARES!

**IZ, Sonic, and PF casts: **Help us!

_**Please comment, and make sure you give me A LOT of dares! XD**_


	2. Round 1

**Me: **And we're back! Today we only have two but very interesting dares. *blows air horn* EVERYONE LINE UP!

**Everyone: ***obeys me, except for Zim and Buford*

**Me: ***hisses at Zim and Buford*

**Zim and Buford: **Gah! *obeys me*

**Me: **That's better. Now for the first contestant…

**RoboticMasterMind**

*Runs in and kicks Eggman in the shin causing him to double over in pain and punches him in the nose* I HATE YOUR FAT*beep* EGGFREAK.

*Sends a army of homicidal psychotic robots to attack eggman* Muahahahahahahaha! FEEL THE WRATH OF ROBOTICMASTERMIND!

Gir: I want you to be in charge of Eggman's entire armada, because I know you'll destroy it!

Gir: Good Gir, you deserve a taco *snaps fingers and a psycho robot floats over and gives Gir a taco*

Buford: I dare you to steal Gaz's gameslave and bully her *I know she's going to inflict a world of pain on him, I want to see him get beat up by a girl*

*Laughs evilly at the mayhem and flys aways*

**Dr. Eggman: ***falls on the ground clenching his nose* ACH, WHY~?

**Me: **Not so fast, Egg-head *points at the army of homicidal psychotic robots* you still have them to worry about.

**Dr. Eggman: ***screams and runs away from the robots that are now chasing him*

*Everyone stares, horrified as Dr. Eggman is torn into shreds by the robots*

**Me: **…Three…two…one…

**Dr. Eggman: ***poof! Comes back to life* I'm alive! *robots continue attacking him; Dr. Eggman screams like a girl*

**Me: **He-he…

**GIR: ***is the head of Eggman's armada* YAY! Everybody dance!

**Eggman's robots: ***all begin to dance*

**GIR: **Now let's play Simon Says!

**Ferb: **Well, this should be interesting.

**GIR: ***does the most impossible stunts in the history of life itself*

**Eggman's robots: ***stare blankly for three minutes, then quickly self-destruct*

**GIR: ***grabs taco from RoboticMasterMind* YAY! Nom-nom!

**Buford: **Boys win against girls ALL the way.

**Dib: **Have you seen Gaz angry?

**Buford: **Shut-up! *snatches Gaz's GS from her and laughs* Try to get _this_ from me.

**Me: **Everyone, get behind my shield!

*Everyone except Buford and Gaz get behind my shield*

**Buford: **Oh come on, what's a little girl gonna-

**Gaz: ***flips Buford and does horrible unspeakable things to her*

**Phineas: **Buford!

**Baljeat: ***faints*

**Isabella: **Oh my gosh…

**Ferb: ***stares with a blank face at Dib*

**Dib: ***shrugs* Warned him.

**Buford: ***runs away from Gaz screaming*

**Me, Becky, and NIMS: **Tsk, tsk, tsk.

**Becky: **Hasn't he learnt not to underestimate a girl?

**Me: **He never has, and never will.

**NIMS: **Can I tell them the next contestant?

**Me: **Why not?

**NIMS: **Yay! Next is…

**Invader NAV**

I AM NAV! *runs in, hugs Dib, kisses on cheek* you're so cute! Yes, I like you!

Zim: be locked in a room with Keef the stalker!

Phineas: I have you're theme song stuck in my head.

Candace: face it, us little siblings NEVER get caught! I'm 14 and my sister, who's 21, never catches me!

Sonic: Hey Sonic! *high- fives* Deny it all you want, you know you have a crush on Amy! NOW KISS HER!

Knuckles: you have a temper problem.

Dib: *hugs again* You get cookies! *hands cookies*

GIR: go dance on Eggman's head!

BYE! *disappears in an eruption of purple flames*

**Dib: **Um…thank-you? *blushes*

**Becky: ***growls at NAV* Back off, he's mine!

**Dib: ***flushes* What?

**Becky: **I'M NOT JEALOUSE!

**Me: **Zim, Keef, closet, NOW!

**Zim: **NEVER!

**Me: **Does that mean you want to go into my-

**Zim: **On second thought *runs into the closet with Keef following*

**NIMS: ***closes the door and locks it* Why'd you choose a closet?

**Me: **Because I'd be scared if they were put into a bedroom. *shudders*

**Keef: **Hi Zim.

**Zim: **I hate my fans…

**Phineas: **I'm not offended; that song's stuck in my head too. *twitches*

**PF cast: ***backs away from Phineas*

**Candace: **HA! Like you'd know; I've busted them before, you know.

**Me: **That was in Perry's dream, you idiot!

**Candace: **Well…I did in the future.

**Me: **…But they didn't even get in trouble!

**Candace: ***twitches then falls on the ground insanely crying* WHY?

**Everyone: ***backs away from Candace*

**Me: **Because the antagonist never wins, though I like Ashley Tisdale a lot ^_^

**Sonic: ***high fives Invader NAV* Yeah! Another Sonic-Fan…WHAT?

**Me: **Look, I'm just as disturbed as you are, but we have to make your fans happy. *pushes Amy to Sonic* Let's get this over with.

**Sonic: ***gulps and puckers lips*

**Amy: ***grabs Sonic's head and kisses him roughly*

**Becky: **…This'll take a while…

**Knuckles: **I do not have an anger problem!

**Becky: **Oh really? *gives Knuckles GIR* Hold him.

**Knuckles: **Why?

**Becky: **Well, we're gonna see if you have an anger problem.

**Knuckles: **…Okay. *picks up GIR* …He's kind of cute.

**Me: **No hints of anger in you?

**Knuckles: **Nope.

**Me: **…He's not angry.

**Becky: **Wait for it…

**GIR: ***licks Knuckles on the face*

**Knuckles: **EW Gross! *throws GIR on the ground through a fit of rage and gets out a gun*

**NIMS: ***gasps, then pulls GIR away from Knuckles*

**Knuckles: ***begins shooting everywhere* Why those stupid-

**Me: **Malarkey!

*back with Sonic and Amy…*

**Amy: ***is still making out with Sonic, who seems to be losing oxygen*

**Sonic: **[Help me! T_T]

*Back with the others*

**Dib: ***is hugged* Um…*takes cookies* Okay…?

**Becky: ***turns red* you…will…DIE!

**Me: **Okay, where's Eggman anyway?

**Dr. Eggman: ***limps back into the room with a robot chewing on his leg* I'm back!

**GIR: ***jumps on Dr. Eggman's head and begins to dance*

**Dr. Eggman: ***begins to cry* WHY~?

**Me: **Now let's take a look at Sonic and Amy.

*everyone turns to Sonic and Amy, who are still kissing*

**Gaz: ***checks watch* Wow…this _has _gone on for a while…

**Amy: ***stops kissing* I'm so happy. Thank you, Invader NAV!

**Sonic: ***faints due to lack of oxygen*

**Me: **Okay, while we take Sonic to the ambulance, I would like it for you to review the story with DARES! Lots-and-lots of dares.

**Zita: ***is frantically knocking on the closet door* Don't worry, Zimmy! I'll save you!

_**Thank you, and please put A LOT of dares; thank you.**_


End file.
